


Control

by jorxra



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abuse of Power, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Hurt Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Master & Servant, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Starvation, Torture, super slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorxra/pseuds/jorxra
Summary: The darker side of their eternal contract is that Ciel will abuse his power over his servant, and Sebastian will go mad from starvation.





	1. Remember

Ciel Phantomhive is fifty-nine years old before he consumes his first soul. More than forty years have passed since he first became a demon.  
  
_It's been forty-six years_ , Sebastian's mind supplies.  
  
Not quite half a century. The older demon remembers that he barely lasted two decades before he gave into his hunger and ate his first soul. He remembers how his body had ached and how his vision had started shaking.  
  
That had been a long time ago. He had been so young and dangerous and fragile. Now he could go more three centuries before he truly felt hungry. Currently, he's pushing just past four centuries and the word starving doesn't even begin to describe how he feels.  
  
The boy only takes one soul. The sad soul of a broken woman named Elizabeth Midford. He appears to her the way he had been before he left. She calls him a ghost first. And then she simply cries out his name over and over. When Ciel takes her soul in a bittersweet kiss, tears fall from his eyes.  
  
"She was so sweet," he murmurs.  
  
Sebastian took more than three dozen souls when he entered the mortal world for the first time. Destroyed a small village and ate every devastated soul there by ripping it out of their chests. He had danced in blood and fire while laughing with joy.  
  
And how beautiful that day had been...  
  
Ciel looks at him with glassy eyes. A small, sad smile slowly spreads across his lips, "She tasted good."  
  
Sebastian can't help himself, "Isn't it funny how your first meal was your precious fiance?" He says this with a smirk. The younger demon shoots him an icy glare and Sebastian almost laughs. It's when Ciel turns away from him with an annoyed sigh that he lets the smile fall.  
  
A swirl of darkness encompasses him for a brief moment before it disappears. Ciel faces his servant again, now appearing in his favored form. Taller, older, not a child.  
  
_Forever a child_ , Sebastian's mind argues.  
  
"Let's go home," his master barks. He pauses, waiting, before he adds, "That's an order, Sebastian."  
  
The older demon bows his head in submission. He takes the child's hand as his own shadows consume them both. Sebastian does his best to not think about how he had once wanted the dear blonde girl's soul for himself. For she would have been the perfect dessert after a now long lost supper.  
  
When they return to their new home in the underworld, the new pets slink away from the front steps. Their sleek, black bodies disappearing from view, growling and hissing all the way.  
  
Sebastian never particularly cared for them, preferring the company of cats more than anything. But Ciel found them interesting and allowed for them to stay as their pets. They weren't too bad, Sebastian supposed. Sometimes they helped soothe him.  
  
The two demons enter the mansion, modeled after the Phantomhive manor, courtesy of Ciel testing his new found powers. They step into the library when the younger demon speaks.  
  
"We're going to need to get more books soon. I believe I've read all these."  
  
Sebastian is pretty sure he's read all them at least twice, if not three or four times already. He doesn't say that. Instead he says, "Indeed. Would you like to go out tomorrow?"  
  
"No, it can wait. I don't mind."  
  
A pause.  
  
"How long will it take for my emotions to fade completely?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Ciel takes a deep breath, "When I ate Lizzy's soul, I couldn't help but cry. I was filled with so much sadness. I didn't want to kill her, but I selfishly wanted her soul to be mine and mine alone..."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Demons cannot feel emotions, isn't that right?"  
  
Sebastian lets his eyes wander the room, "It's a bit more complicated than that, I suppose."  
  
Ciel shakes his head in agitation before sighing heavily, "Never mind that right now. Just... When will the emotions I still have from when I was human fade away?"  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot say for sure, my Lord."  
  
Humans turned demons are completely out of his experience. They aren't very common, and most tend to die early. His master is his only way to understand how they work. And as he tries to learn more about them, Ciel is still trying to work out how to be a true demon.  
  
It's all very difficult.  
  
His master grunts, "Fine then. You're dismissed for now."  
  
Sebastian bows and exits the room. He disappears into the back garden where he can be alone with the rose bushes and their thorns. They smell beautiful, like the fire and ash and blood from a day that happened a long time ago.  
  
Back when he had been free...


	2. when you

Sebastian leaves to get more reading material for his master a few days later. That’s what he was ordered to do. He picks up several books and short stories by Arthur Conan Doyle, and can’t help but remember those few entertaining nights from years ago.

As he heads into an empty alleyway in order to return home, he hears it. The soft and beautiful meow of a cat.

He turns around, giving her his full attention, and smiles. Her tail flicks and she meows again. Sebastian crouches down, setting the books aside, and holds out the palm of his hand. The cat creeps closer and sniffs at his gloved fingers before rubbing her head against his hand.

His smile widens and he gently picks her up and holds her against him. She starts purring and rubs against his cheek. Sebastian chuckles, “You’re quite the affectionate one, aren’t you?”

Her response is a soft meow and more purring. The demon holds her ever so closer, so as not to hurt her, and lets her warmth comfort and soothe him. He breathes out a heavy sigh.

Cats are truly lovely creatures. If he could take one back to his world he would, without question. However, they cannot live there for long. He learned the hard way a long time ago when a small kitten died in his hands.

And for some reason, it hurt to see that happen.

So he does his best to never think of that day again.

The cat pushes against his shoulder and meows, having gotten the attention she craved and now wanting down. Sebastian lets her go after a quick kiss on the top of her head. She walks away before pausing at the corner. When she looks back, the demon is already gone, as if he was never there in the first place.

Sebastian returns home, books in hand, and steps into the study where Ciel sits behind the desk. He doesn’t look up, instead his gaze is focused on his ring, as if it studying it intently. However, the servant can tell that his master’s mind is elsewhere, perhaps still thinking about his dear fiancee, Elizabeth Midford.

 _Her soul now trapped in a dark abyss known as a demon’s stomach_ , Sebastian thinks. He ignores the sudden and sharp hunger pain that hits him in his own stomach. _Forever_.

He clears his throat, “Young master.”

Sebastian can’t bring himself to drop the word ‘young’ from the title, despite his master’s protests. To him, a demon who has lived far longer than most humans can even begin to comprehend, Ciel will always be young.

His master will always be a child.

Said younger demon jumps upon hearing his servant’s voice. He hadn’t noticed his presence, too preoccupied with his earlier thoughts, and nearly drops his ring. Ciel composes himself quickly enough, though, his gaze now fixed on Sebastian and his ring rightfully on his finger.

“What-” his eyes catch sight of the books in Sebastian’s hands. “What did you get?”

“I picked out several short stories written by an old guest we once catered to,” the butler replies smoothly, stepping forward and placing the books on his master’s desk. He smiles, “Arthur Conan Doyle.”

Ciel’s lips curl upward, “Ah, yes, dear Doctor Arthur.”

As his mind travels back to those nights so many years ago, Ciel looks through the titles and summaries. The ones telling about a detective Sherlock Holmes spike his interest most of all. “He must have turned out to be a very successful writer.”

“Very much so,” Sebastian agrees, “Such a shame though, I learned he passed away about five years ago.”

“I see, that is a shame…”

Ciel trails off, his thoughts returning to Lizzy, whose soul he consumed just a few short days ago. He was hungry, this was true. And how cruel and cold he had been to leave her alone, making her believe that he had died. Although, perhaps that isn’t too far off. After all, Ciel Phantomhive is a demon. He may as well be dead.

But he had to see her again, had to have her soul be the first one he took. No else was more important than her. And now she’s dead too. In a way, she was with him but not quite. He killed her. The kiss of death, he supposes.

Sebastian takes note of the sudden silence, sees his master’s eyes glowing in deep thought, and decides to take his leave. He did take a book for himself to read during his down time after all. _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker seemed rather amusing and interesting enough for a good read.

However, Ciel’s voice calls him to attention before he could exit the room. He turns around and faces him, “Yes, my Lord?”

The master stands and walks around to the front of his desk before gesturing his servant to come closer. Sebastian does so, without question, though a drop of uncertainty clouds his mind. But he says nothing about this, he knows better than to do that.

Another thing he learned the hard way a long time ago.

He stands in front of the younger demon, who, even in his favored adult form, is still at least a head shorter than him. It’s funny to Sebastian, especially because Ciel’s true form is simply a small thirteen year old child. He supposes it’s due to the fact he’s a human turned demon. Where as Sebastian was created from the ash and Hellfire of his soulless world.

“Young mas-”

When Ciel suddenly grabs his tie, the words die on his tongue. His master tugs at the piece of fabric, pulling him down until they were eye level. Except he isn’t even looking at him. Sebastian could see him clenching and unclenching his jaw, likely unsure of what to do now and why he even did this in the first place.

The demon is about to request for him to let go when his master abruptly presses his lips against his. Sebastian’s whole body stiffens and locks into place like a stone statue. Ciel notices this and quickly pulls away, letting go entirely and allowing Sebastian to stand to his full height and take a step back.

They stand there in the silent room, the tension a heavy thick fog around them. The servant considers leaving, wanting to really, but wonders if he should wait for orders instead. He doesn’t know what to do and that’s an irritating thought.

Finally, Ciel cuts the silence like a sharp knife slicing into someone’s throat. He says it clearly, and it sounds like a growl from somewhere deep in his chest, “ _Get out. That’s an order._ ”

Sebastian does, without so much as a single breath escaping him, let alone a question. He disappears from the study, leaving his master alone, and quietly shuts the door to his room behind him. He stays there for a moment, thinking.

However, the only thought going through his head is how he could smell the younger demon’s _soul_. Which makes no sense to him, yet it does at the same time. As a human turned demon, likely his soul has simply been corrupted to where it has become nothing more than a black, broken shell of what it used to be. That’s how he’s able to live here in this world, as if he never had a soul in the first place.

But still.

 _It’s there_ , Sebastian’s mind is racing. _It’s still there_.

Another stab of hunger hits him, harder this time. Sebastian grits his teeth against the pain, his back hitting the door as he wraps his arms around his abdomen. He sinks to the floor and rests his head on his knees.

It’s unnecessary but he focuses on breathing. It helps distract him from the hunger. But it won’t help forever, that’s more than just certain. For now, though, it will have to do.


	3. were once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering it’s been actual months since the last update, I figure I owe you guys a bit of an apology. I really am sorry that it took me so long to post the next chapter, I never intended to take such a long break. I hope you all can forgive me. Take this next chapter as a peace offering.

Ciel never attempts anything else after that, he never even discusses what happened that day. Sebastian never mentions the broken soul and does his damnedest to not even think about it. This is to keep his hunger in check, therefore keeping the pain at bay.

And so time passes, as it usually does, for humans and demons alike. Master and servant visit the mortal world and watch as it gets consumed by war. A second world war, which Sebastian finds most interesting. They watch people fly in planes and drop bombs that kill hundreds. They watch as people imprison others in camps. They watch humans kill other humans, like they always do.

Two demons watch the world burn.

Ciel had snagged a couple souls during that time, not because he was hungry but because he could. A display of power and nothing more. Upon seeing his servant’s human facade cracking from simple hunger, his master had shooed him away.

“You look terrible,” he had said, “Go find yourself something to eat.”

Sebastian had vanished without a second’s hesitation. He’d berate himself later for displaying such weakness in front of the child. But right now, he has a more pressing matter to take care of.

Currently, Sebastian finds himself standing in front of a broken soldier, his teeth sharp and smiling. The man’s eyes are wide with fear as he tries to move his bleeding body away from the monster in front of him. His legs are limp as his hands scrape against the ground, doing all the work. A useless and wasted effort.

The demon would have preferred something else, more refined and better smelling. But beggars can’t be choosers, and so the soldier’s dirty soul will have to do.

He grabs the man by the throat and pulls him up, sharp nails digging into his neck and drawing more blood. The human struggles, of course, clawing at Sebastian’s hand in an attempt to cause damage and escape. But Sebastian is so fucking hungry that he doesn’t even care, doesn’t even notice.

He brings up his free hand and prepares to drive it into the soldier’s chest and take his soul. However, something stops him. His grin falters and his face twists into that of pain as a sudden fire runs through his veins. The demon screams, dropping the man, and grabs at his hand that holds the contract.

Sebastian staggers back, his whole body trembling as it burns from the inside. The contract is glowing, the source of his agony as it pulses red on the back of his hand.

Then there’s nothing, the pain suddenly gone just as it had appeared, and Sebastian is left gasping. Taking a few deep breaths to regain his composer, his hand throbbing, he spies the human still trying to get away. Anger flares up inside of him and he smashes the man’s head against the broken wall.

He doesn’t feel any better though.

A stab of hunger hits him as he cleans his hands of blood. Of course, how foolish he had been to think he could get away with eating a soul when he was still in contract.

 _An eternal contract at that_ , he thinks sourly. He’ll end up starving to death, and who knows how long he had until that happened. What a rotten way to die.

Sebastian sighs heavily and leaves the unfortunate mess before a grim reaper could catch him. He’s not in the mood for a fight. Not to mention that his hand is still throbbing and that’s a little concerning. But by the time he reaches his master, everything feels normal.

Ciel had set himself away from the battle grounds and was playing with his ring in the city. He looks up when his servant returns and smirks, “Find any good souls?”

“They are hardly edible, my Lord,” Sebastian replies. He figures that’s a good enough response so as not to be questioned.

The child scoffs and rolls his eyes, “So picky.”

The two demons let the shadows overtake them before they appear before the manor, their home in the underworld. They go forward, Sebastian walking ahead to open the door for his master. Ciel eyes him carefully as he walks past him, and Sebastian frowns.

Once they’re both inside, Ciel turns to face him, “Earlier today… it looked like you were about to completely fall apart. How hungry were you?”

The servant bows his head, “I deeply apologize for appearing so weak before you. I won’t let it happen again.”

This time Ciel frowns, but then he sighs and turns back around and starts walking to his study, “Just don’t go starving yourself now. Can’t have you being weak and useless.”

“Of course, my Lord.”

_Unfortunately, I don’t have much of a choice._


End file.
